Son of a Winchester
by BlackenRosette19
Summary: Jess was everything to Sam but the demon killed her. Later he also loses his dad. Both Winchesters are on edge but when a Johnathan Dean shows up claiming to know the Winchesters Sam's world just might come crashing down. Who knows right?
1. Chapter 1: A 'What If' Pilot

**Summary: Jess was everything to Sam but the demon killed her. Later he also loses his dad. Both Winchesters are on edge but when a Johnathan Dean shows up claiming to know the Winchesters Sam's world just might come crashing down. Who knows right?**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural does not belong to me sadly. lol All rights go to the rightful owners. **

**This story is just my idea and what not. So yea its different XD but I hope ya like it! Enjoy.**

**Ok I have had this thought in my head awhile. So Sam was engaged to Jessica and in this he was gonna tell Dean. It does follow the story otherwise like Jessica does die in the apartment. This story will advance later on and my plan for it is having a young man about 17 come back from the future. Not gonna say how he is gonna be sort of the Winchesters but he is apart of it lol thanx for reading and anyway slight cursing! lol enjoy!**

**Set during "Pilot" at the beginning then later after "In my time of dying!" **

It was impossibly cool. The air swept through his skin like icicles, pelting him with an icy chill. It was every bit eleven at night and Dean found himself fighting against a rather nasty salt n' burn with a spirit. It was not ideal for him to go into any kind of danger without back up, but he had been doing it for a few years now. Sure every now and then his father would be there to have his back but others he would go do a complete different hunt and Dean was cool with that. Though recently John disappeared. When Dean noticed his father had gone into thin air he wanted nothing more than to drop everything and turn tail to search for him but that was not the way a Winchester done things.

He held the shovel firmly into his hands with a firm grip, shivering each time the wind touched his sensitive skin. Ignoring it, he beat away at the dirt until the shovel hit its mark with a loud thud.  
>Bingo, he mumbled under his breath.<p>

His relief was short lived when he noticed the change around him and he increased his speed, moving away the rest of the dirt to reveal the coffin under him. He put as much force into bringing it down and smashing the top of the coffin in. Finally revealing the dead corpse.

Dean noticed the guy looked to be at least a month old. He still had flesh, But was clearly very deteriorated. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. Digging in his jacket pocket he pulled out the lighter fluid and drenched the casket. He did the same for his lighter and was about to ignite it in flames until he felt a hard push and was sent through the air and away from the grave, hitting the ground hard.

The air left him and for a second he didn't know how to breath. He closed his eyes, fighting the wave if dizziness that hit him full force. After a moment his breathing came back and he started to get up. He opened his eyes to see the spirit of the man looking at him with pure hatred in his eyes. Daring him to move forward.

Dean smirked, "Sorry pal, but your way past the expiration date."

It snarled as it moved towards Dean. He looked around. His gaze fell on the shovel that had obviously fell from his hands when the spirit knocked him through the air. He made a dash for it, wincing as his body protested the movement. The spirit reached him as he grabbed the shovel, not giving it the time to attack he swung at it. The ghost disappeared with a wail.

Dean didn't waste any time running back to the grave. He cursed as he realized he dropped the lighter also. Hastily looking around he spotted it by the tombstone. He grabbed it in time to see the spirit once again trying to reach him.

"Sorry, but I have better things to do." He said with a lopsided smile as he threw the lighter to the dug up grave. Watching as fire immediately lit itself to life.

It's scream pierced through the night and Deans ears. It was a high pitch scream filled with pain and rage. It to came on fire as it quickly disappeared into the wind after one last wail. Dean let out a shaky breath. His back ached. He was far from in a good mood. Damn pissed off ghosts, he thought to himself.

He gathered all the weapons up and put them into the impala, making sure not to leave a trace that he was there. It took him another hour filling the grave back in. By that time he was exhausted and ready to be back at the crappy hotel he had signed into. He started up his baby and left the cemetery in his rear view mirror.

***************Supernatural******************

He stared at the phone in his hands. He could always manage to pick it up but he never got the courage to just open it up and dial a simple number. Though nothing was ever simple. He sighed and lightly laid it back down on the desk.

"Sam?"

Sam's head shot in the direction of where Jessica was standing with her arms behind her back and leaned against the door frame. He stared at her for a couple of moments. Her beauty amazed him. She was every bit breathtaking and it took his breath away ever time.

"Are you ok?" She asked with barely hid concern.

Sam smiled. "Yea. Sorry."

She walked over and set across from him on the bed. "Still debating on whether or not to call Dean?"

Sam had already turned in his chair to fully look at her. "He deserves to know."

"Of course. He is your brother after all."

Sam's face fell. They were family and that wouldn't change but he highly doubted Dean would be glad if he were to call. The night he left for Stanford was one he or his family wouldn't be forgetting. He remembered the hatred, the truth in Johns words for him to stay gone if he walked out the door and the pleading in Dean's eyes for him to stay. Though he wouldn't.

Jessica, sensing the distress in her boyfriends features, quickly made her way to him. Wrapping her arms around him in a comforting embrace. Knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Dean loves you, from what you've told me he has always been protective of you. That don't go away just because of one choice they didn't like."

Sam grabbed her, holding her close. "I love you Jess." He assured her.

Her smile could light up a dark room. It surely always eased Sam's worries. "I love you to Sam."

It was a silent thanks on his part. She was right. He knew Dean was disappointed for him leaving but that didn't mean he hated him for the decision he made. He let Jess go and watched as she turned and walked to the door. "I'll be downstairs."

"Jess, thanks."

"Your welcome." She stared at him a moment longer and walked out.

Watching her retreating form, he once again grabbed his cell and with slight hesitation dialed his brothers number.

***************Supernatural*****************

Dean grunted as he flopped down on the uncomfortable bed. He first checked his back once he was settled back into the room. His skin held black and blue bruises that were tender to the touch. he gently rolled onto his back, feeling the pain in doing so and stared at the ceiling. He lost all connections with John a few days ago and he didnt know where to start. If only Sam was here...

He angrily wiped the thought of his brother from his mind. He didnt hate the kid but he couldn't help but feel betrayal at his leaving. Sure the hunting life was unfair, if anything Sam deserved a shot at the normal life but given that chance his brother didnt think twice about how that would effect him or their dad and bailed as soon as possible.

He was startled out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Grabbing for it, he realized it was a text of coordinates. "Thats strange..." He mumbled.

It sighed. Its was no use. He was a good hunter, sure, but he hadn't the smarts like Sam. He would need the his brothers help if he had any hopes of finding John and these coordinates just might be what he needs, well that, a shower and a good nights sleep.

He laid the phone down and decided to track his brother down at stanford tomorrow. Standing up, he walked into the small bathroom ans shut the door with a soft click. He stripped of his dirty clothes and turned the shower on, not hearing the familiar ringtone playing from the bedroom.

**************Supernatural******************

Sam sighed as he shut the phone. Dean hadnt picked up and deep down Sam didnt think he would have but it didnt hurt any less. He stood from the chair and headed downstairs and into the kitchen where Jessica was taking out a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. "Those smell amazing."

Jess closed the oven door. "I hope you'll like them."

"You kidding? Your cooking is beyond the best." He answered truthful.

The smile was back on her face and she now stood in front of Sam. Her eyes starring back into his with so much love and grace that Sam found he couldnt look away so instead he lowered his head, meeting his lips with hers in an all to gentle kiss. At first he brushed his lips over hers in ghost like manner. The scent was all Jess. From the shampoo she wore to the perfume that over powered it.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, deepening the kiss. He could feel her wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him with just as much intensity.

He pulled away. Giving her a genuine look. She reached up, entangling a strain of his hair. "Promise you'll stay with me?"

"Always."

She nodded but then her face fell. "Dean didn't answer did he."

"No..."

"Hey don't worry. He was probably busy. Anyhow, we got a party to go to tomorrow. You up for it?" She changed the subject, to which Sam was grateful.

"Yea of course. I mean I finally got into law school."

"I knew you could do it. I just know you father and brother would be proud."

"I wouldn't say that..." He replied.

Sam knew they would be nothing more but still disappointed in him. He can't recall a time either of them were really proud at him for anything. Except Dean whenever he would get bullied at school and even though he would be outnumbered he still put up a fight. Dean would say, way to go Sammy, but not before trying to find the guys that dare try to hurt him. Sam use to hate how protective his brother is and now he can't lie and say he doesn't miss it.

(Flash)

The bell rang. School was out for the day and Sam was exhausted. He had been taking tests all day and he only managed to get three hours sleep due to studying but he knows he passed them with flying colors. All the students started exiting the school. Sam was the last to leave after making sure he had all his work turned in.

He started his way back home when he noticed a couple of kids following him. If Sam knew anything it was that that usually meant trouble and it he had promised his dad he wouldn't start trouble so he kept up his pace. He knew he would have to lose them so he went around a curve. He spotted a vehicle parked on the side of the road and quickly got underneath it. Ignoring the filth and garbage that lay on the ground.

He stayed quiet as they came around the corner. "Where did he go?" He heard one ask.

"He went around this way, so maybe he's up ahead."

They ran forward. Sam recognized one of the voices as Tony Blair. He was in his class and he remembered what happened earlier. Tony couldn't guess a simple answer to a question the teacher asked. Of course Sam knew what the answer was and the kid took it the wrong way. It wasn't his fault the guy was a no brainer.

Once he was sure that they were gone, he slid out from under the car and tracked back. He was halfway home when a set of hands grabbed his backpack and pulled him backwards. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on the cement. He felt the sharp pain and laid there dazed for a moment.

"Well if it isn't the brat who thought he was smarter than me."

Sam squinted his eyes. He had thought he lost them. Guess he wasn't as stealthy as he thought. "What do you want." He asked after clearing his vision.

"Well for starters, no one makes a fool out of me. Especially not some new kid." He spat.

Sam saw his fist a bit to late until it collided with his face, knocking his head to the side. He could taste blood from his now split lip. He spit the metallic taste from his mouth. "It isn't my fault you didn't know who wrote the declaration of independence jackass!" He replied back.

If possible Tony's expression turned more murderous. "You little shit, your going to regret that!"

Before Sam could say something, Tony once again threw a punch but not quick enough Sam couldn't dodge it. He blocked the assault and was able to get back to his feet and throw a punch of his own, hitting Tony in the stomach.

Sam was pleased at the painful grunt he let out and followed up with a sweep kick and knocking him to the ground. He threw his arm back, ready for the knock out blow when one of Tony's goons grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground. He winced at the pressure of his restrained arms. "It's three against one, so either way your screwed."

Tony was already getting to his feet, staring at Sam with an expression similar to Dean's. One that said, 'Fuck with my brother and die'. Only his was quite the opposite. "Hold him down."

Sam struggled but couldn't loosen the grip that held him. He didn't cry out when they started kicking him. Though his whole body was shaking with pain by the time they were done. He lay on the ground, curled around himself. They had let go of his arms and was staring down at him. Tony bent down and grabbed his hair. "Let this be a warning."

Sam was slung into darkness as his head was banged hard off the cement.

By the time he came around it was already close to dark. His head was spinning and he could feel the dry blood on the side of his face. He tried to stand up and failed a couple times but managed to stand fully up. His whole body was sore. Deans going to kill me, he thought silently to himself.

He made it back to the hotel slower than necessary. All he wanted to do was take some Aleve and lay down but he knew as soon as he walked through the door Dean would be in him in seconds. Only when he walked in he didn't see his brother anywhere. Looking around he noticed the light was on in the bathroom and the door was shut along with the water running. He breathed a sign of relief and slowly made it to his bed and gently laid down, though his body protested the moment, he ignored his all together.

He closed his eyes and shortly he found himself falling asleep.

He wasn't asleep long when he felt someone shaking him. He already knew who it was before even opening his eyes and when he did he was met with a very pissed off yet concerned older brother staring down at him. "Dean?" What..?"

Dean helped him set up a little to fast and he couldn't hold in the gasp and doubled over.

Dean immediately let go and his worry went up a whole notch. "Sam!? What's wrong?"

"Dean..." He moaned out.

"What happened, Sammy?" His voice was demanding.

The pain started to reside and he carefully set up straight. "It's nothing..."

Dean rose a brow. "Nothing? Sam, where were you. You were suppose to be home three hours ago and you look like crap. How did you get a split lip and you better tell me the truth."

Sam could see the fury in his brothers features, though he knew it wasn't directed at him, he couldn't help the flinch. "I got jumped..." He answered softly.

Dean's face had already softened at making Sam flinch, but as soon as Sam said 'I' and 'jumped' in the same sentence, he felt a whole new fire light itself, "Who was it."

"Dean, its ok."

"It is not okay. How do you manage to always end up getting into trouble." Dean meant it as a fortune of bad luck, but seeing the guilty look plastered on Sam's face he added, "I know you don't look for it but somehow it finds you. Now. Let me see where your hurt."

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine, Dean. I just want to sleep."

Dean's voice turned serious. "Sam, let me see."

Sam, knowing he could argue with Dean all night and get nowhere, complied.

Dean raised his brothers shirt up, knowing by the way he wrapped his arms around himself earlier meant that was where he was more than likely hurt. Dean gasped at the bruising coloring his little brothers skin. It was a mixture of yellow, black and blue covering his whole abdominal. He lightly pressed down against his ribs, getting a immediate response from Sam.

Dean looked up at Sam's deep breath of intake. "I think a rib might be fractured. I can wrap your chest up for now but if it gets any worse you might have to go to a hospital."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little kid Dean. I can do it myself and I surely don't need a hospital."

"Your still only fifteen Sammy, and I don't doubt that you can but as long as im around ill continue to take care of you, got it?" Dean's statement held no argument.

"Dean!" He whined.

Dean was already out of the room and getting what he needed to wrap his injury's and was back in no time. After Dean had Sam fixed up, he asked once again, "Who did it."

His voice was calm but Sam knew it was barely held anger. "It was just one of the kids in my class. He was mad because I knew a question the teacher asked and he didn't."

Dean laughed. "You are such a geek. Tell me you got in a few hits."

"I did. I was about to knock him out but his friends held me down."

Sam saw the way Dean's jaw clenched and knew he was already contemplating how to kick their asses.

"Name Sam."

"Tony...Dean please leave it be. We are leaving in a few days anyway."

Dean looked like he was giving Sam's pleading a thought then said, "Okay, I wont do anything but if he touches you again I wont keep that promise."

Sam nodded his thanks.

"Now, get some sleep kiddo. You need to rest." He demanded.

"Fine, jerk."

Dean helped him lay back and walked over to his own bed. "Sleep, bitch."

Sam rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He was already falling into a deep sleep when he heard his brother say, "And Sam, way to go."

Sam fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: A 'What If' Pilot

**Urgh. This story took a whole different direction but I told a friend this was gonna be a pretty long story just hope I can manage it XD anyway, this story starts with Jessica's death, the pilot episode, and will skip up to in my time of dying, while adding the what ifs and scenes I wouldn't mind have been in them. Johnathan wont appear until like the fifth chapter maybe. I guess cuz I am trying to make this long as I can but anyway I really appreciate the views cuz I know I ain't the best writer. Enjoy! **

Dean woke to a killer headache and feeling fairly sore. He swung the cover off and got up, downing two pain killers with a glass of water, calling it 'mans best remedy.' He made short work at getting dressed and wasted no time getting to Sam. He wasn't for sure if his brother would agree to help him with finding their dad but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

It wasn't hard tracking Sam down. He already knew the kid was staying at Stanford. _How could I forget, _he thought bitterly. Though no matter how mad Dean felt towards him, he had checked up on Sam a number of times over the last few years, oblivious to his brother.

He made it to town and asked a student, he knew that knew Sam, where his brother was staying at. Which turned out to be an apartment he shared with a female named Jessica Moore and that tonight they planned on going to a party. No reason to ruin Sammys night.

He would attend the party without his brother knowing. Should be easy enough.

************Supernatural***********

Sam wore his regular clothes and was already ready for the party. He waited as Jess was getting her costume on. He could remember when she bought it. He thought it would be better if she wore something 'not so revealing' instead of a nurse uniform but she only stated that after they came home having a nurses outfit might not be so bad and simply winked at him. If anything Sam could take a hint.

He glanced at his watch that read a little past six. "Jess, were gonna be late!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear him from upstairs.

"Almost done!" She answered.

Sam nodded to no one in particular and simply waited until Jess emerged five minutes later in the nurse outfit. He stared at her in awe. Even in costumes she was the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. "Jess, you look beautiful."

She walked past him and grabbed their keys from the hanger. "Thank you and you, might I add, look just as gorgeous as ever. With or without costume." She giggled.

Rolling his eyes he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Lets go."

************Supernatural***********

For a bar the place was quite crowded than normal. He had been in this bar quite a few times when ever he was here. Looking around he noticed Sam wasn't there and decided to get a drink from a very attractive bartender. "Well hello Delilah." He whistled and made his way over to the bar and set down.

She turned towards him as he approached. Giving him a smile she asked, "What can I get you."

"Well depends, are you to go?" He answered with a cocky grin.

She was already pouring him a drink of vodka. Her smile grew wider at the hunters answer. "Well depends, are you a good guy, or a bad guy?"

Leaning towards the bar, he placed his hands in a cross like manner, "Well its always better to find out, right?"

"I suppose that will get you somewhere. I get off at eleven." With a wink she left to deal with another customer, leaving a admiring Dean watch her walk away.

Gotta come here more often, he thought.

He was on his third shot when music started playing in the background. One he was all to familiar with. After all, if it wasn't Metallica or Black Sabbath, it was most definitely ACDC.

He drummed his fingers on the bar with impatience but along with the rhythm of the music. It must have changed quite a few tracks when his brother finally did make an appearance. Sam slid threw the door with a beautiful blonde clinging to his arm and Dean felt pride at that being his brothers girl, if it was.

Sam still looked as he did the night he left. Give or take his hair was a bit longer and he was obviously taller than Dean. He stayed out of his brothers sight but managed to keep an eye on him without being noticed. He kept a good distance away.

***********Supernatural***********

They got at the party a little after six-thirty. Sam and Jess decided to go in celebration of finally getting in law school. Though Sam was never big on party's of any kind. That was Dean's gig but he did enjoy being around his friends.

They spotted Daniel and Nathan setting at a nearby table, who's attention went straight on them as they took a seat. "Sam, Jess! Glad you could make it." Nate greeted.

"I would be surprised if they didn't. After all Sam here is gonna be an expert in law." Daniel answered, handing Sam a drink.

Sam took it with a silent thanks. Looking at Jess he saw the proud expression crossing her face. "It's nothing really. I'm just glad they accepted my letter."

Jess cut in. "Why wouldn't they. Your really good at it and you work harder than anyone I know when it comes to studying."

Sam was pretty sure his face turned a slightly much brighter. He laid his hand over Jess's in a gesture she knew all to well. 'Your welcome' she mouthed.

"So Sam, your interview, its Monday morning isn't it?"

"Yeah I plan on leaving out at seven." He replied.

Nathan signaled the bartender for a couple more drinks. Daniel was already standing from his seat when a song started to play, setting his eyes on a slim brunette leaning on the counter. "I think I could use some fun." He decided giving Sam a thumbs up and started towards her.

Sam laughed at the fact he reminded him so much of his brother. So much of Dean. His smile faded from his lips. He really wished things were different. That the night he left hadn't ended in a complete rip in his relationship with Dean. He knew that his brother couldn't flip a switch and hate him after one disagreement. After all, he hadn't agreed with Deans need to always follow their fathers orders no matter what the cause. There was no 'ifs' or 'buts' just a simple yes sir. Sam didn't understand the blind faith he had in him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't Realize Jess was tugging on his arm to stand up.

"Dance with me Sam." She said cheerfully. Music started to play once more in the background.

After a moment he recognized it to be one of her favorites. It was slow and considered one of the best slow dancing songs. "I'm not really good at dancing." He tried.

"Then I will teach you." She informed, pulling him to his feet and moving them into the middle of the room.

Sam didn't resist. Only started to follow her movements and wrapped a hand around her waist and the other holding her hand. She instructed him slowly. He soon fell into the right rhythm and was moving with her gracefully. "See. Not hard."

Sam kissed her in response. Savoring all that made Jess her. She was the love of his life and there was nothing that could change that. Pulling back he assured, "Well I have a great instructor."

She tilted her head to the side. "You sure that's it?"

"Besides you are the most amazing women I have ever met? Then yeah."

Jess's laugh filled the space between them. Her teeth were pure white and her eyes shining from the light surrounding her. He never wanted that image to fade, of him holding her that close and touching her. Her gaze went past his eyes and seemingly seen into his very soul. It only made it that much harder to pull away. So he didn't. Even after the music had long ended he kept a firm yet gently grip on her.

**********Supernatural***********

Dean watched in complete fascination as his little brother was pretty much swept off his feet by the women he came in with. Dragging him to the dance floor and if he didn't know better was giving Sam dance lessons. Dean grinned widely at the thought. Never in his life had he seen Sam dance even once and by the way he let her lead his movements he knew that to be a fact.

He watched them. Her leading his brother in the perfect grace of an actual dance. Sam laughing and smiling like there was nothing else in the world that mattered but that moment and Dean realized this is what Sam had always wanted. What had always made him happy. A normal life. Friends and maybe a girlfriend he could grow to love and at the realization that Sam is where he wanted to be he could only have doubt's if his brother would help him.

His attention went to the now empty class he held in his hand. He new things were difficult between them but then again he knew those rough patches could be fixed. Though he knows asking Sam to help track John down might not be the right start but it couldn't be helped. Dean couldn't do this on his one. More like he wouldn't.

The night rolled on with different music playing and non-stop shots of vodka and honestly Dean didn't know what else. Sometimes his brother would dance to a few songs and others he would set out and talk to a couple of guys, who he assumes are good friends.

It was going on nine o'clock and he noticed Sam placing his jacket over the girl. He placed a tip for the bartender on the table near his glass and waited for his brother to leave the bar. There was no need to follow him considering he knew exactly where Sam was going.

Giving him enough time to get in the car and take off, Dean also slipped out of the bar and walked to the impala that remained in the shadows by the side of the building. It was better to keep his baby out of sight also because, without a doubt, Sam would know the Impala anywhere. He got behind the wheel and roared her to life. "Ok baby, lets go see Sammy."

** Ok so this was kinda of a 'What If'. Like what if Dean had been in the town way before he even broke into Sam and Jessica's apartment and was actually at the bar as well. Ok so I'm not sure if they were in a bar in the actual episode? I could be wrong, quite possibly wrong. -.- lol but of course there is alot more chapters. Sorry this is a little shorter. Just really wanted to add a scene with Sam and Jess. I thought it was unfair that she died in the very first episode. Anyway thanks for reading! Sorry for an misspelling or anything!


End file.
